


Galo Finds His Top (Are You My Top?)

by H00D1N1



Series: The Promare Tells Me To Shitpost [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, blursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H00D1N1/pseuds/H00D1N1
Summary: Sometimes you're a bottom with dumb bitch disease and your top goes missing. Sometimes you gotta get he back.





	Galo Finds His Top (Are You My Top?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really dumb premise but writing shitposts is self care.
> 
> No relation with the popular children's book, "Are You My Mother." That's plagiarism.

Lio was in bed, having just woken up. Being next to Galo, of course, Lio could feel when Galo shifted, seemingly waking up. "I must get something for my dumb bottom to eat!" He said, so away he went. Probably in Galo's hoodie, because that's some cute shit.

When Lio left, Galo shifted. He shifted, and shifted, and shifted, until... awoke the bottom. "Where is my top?" He said. He did not see Lio anywhere. "I will go and look for him. He is the second half of my braincell." 

Out of their shared apartment (lets be real, they're gay) he went. Down, down, down! Plop! Galo can't walk normally. But he can run at full speed, and do cool jumps. Parkour! "Now I will go and find my top." he said. 

"Are you my top?" Galo asked Heris. Heris just looked and looked. Heris did not say a thing.

"Are you my top?" Galo asked Ignis. "No." said Ignis. 

"I'm not even asking you." Galo said to Vulcan. Vulcan was going to say some bullshit, but he's a manlet so we ain't listening to him today.

"Are you my top?" Galo asked Aina. "How can I be your top? said Aina. "You curved me on ice, dude, wtf," 

The bottom stopped to think. None of his teammates were his top. No one else he interacted with so far was his top. No one here looks like an onion! "I have a top," said Galo. "I know I do! I will find him. I will. I WILL!"

Just then, the dumb bottom saw a big man. "_You_ are my top!" he said. Kray Foresight said, "Bitch do I look like your top, fucking disappointment never shirt wearing wrong ass cockatiel looking ass. You're nothing to me. Come at me with some 'you're my top' bullshit what the FUCK. You ugly anyway why the fuck are you even talking to me right now. I'm gonna put your ass in solitary confinement for even daring to breathe in my fucking direction. I'll have you know I have over 300 confirmed kills and performed numerous raids on the Mad Burnish-" 

"Oh no!" Said Galo. "You are not my top! You are the scary bara man with a really good voice actor in the English sub!" Kray Foresight had enough of this shit and rocket launched Galo into the air at top speed. Luckily, this jettisoning of the boy threw him back into the apartment. The dumb bottom was home! 

Just then, Lio came back. "I know who _you_ are," said Galo. "You are not Heris, nor Ignis, nor Vulcan, nor Aina. You're defintely not Kray Hoesight."

"You are a top! And you're _my_ top!" Galo said. Lio narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, no shit, I made poptarts u want some?"


End file.
